The Pumpkin King's Birthday
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: On the 1st of October, Jack Skellington wants nothing more then a nice surprise from his family. Surely, they'd have one...or do they? Takes place after Cobwebs Tend to Want Revenge on Halloween.


The Pumpkin King's Birthday

I don't own anything but my OC's.

A Cobwebs Series Side Story

Jack Skellington grinned as he changed from his pyjamas to his suit. 1st of October. His birthday. No doubt Maverick and Cobweb would have something planned. For the last couple of years, Jack would awake to see his son wishing him a happy birthday while holding a tray of food; so Jack could have breakfast in bed. Then the skeleton would venture downstairs to find his grandfather sitting at the table, balloons and decorations hanging from the ceiling. Jack and Maverick had a little tradition between them: neither could be mean to the other on their birthday. No taking the newspaper, no wrestling, no insults, no nothing. Although, for Maverick, the 2nd of October was 'Let's Bully Jack Day', making up for all the insults he thought of the day before.

Jack hadn't seen Cobweb when he woke up, so he thought that they must've planned something else for this year. Jack finished tying his bowtie and walked over to his bedroom door, exiting his room and walking towards the stairs. He descended them, making sure not to go too fast. Once he entered the kitchen, his smile faded. No streamers. No balloons. No nothing.

Maverick Skellington sat at the table, newspaper open in his hands. He looked up. "Oh, morning, Jack. How was your night?"

"Uh…Good…I suppose…" Jack replied quietly. Oh, well. So no decorations. His grandfather would probably spring up and yell: "Happy Birthday!" any second now. Jack stared at the sorcerer, whose eyes skimmed the newspaper.

Eventually, Maverick looked up, frowning. "Would you stop staring at me like that? Creeping me out."

"Well…" Jack began, but couldn't think of what to say. "Isn't there something you'd like to say to me? Anything at all?"

Maverick looked at the ceiling in thought, his eyes narrowed. "Oh!" He said as a thought came to mind. "Jack…"

"Yes, Grandfather?" Jack asked, feeling giddy inside.

"We're out of bread. Get some for us, would ya?"

Jack's shoulders sagged. "…That's it?"

"Oh! And I have something for you."

Jack's wide smile was back. He knew his grandfather hadn't forgotten!

"Here." Maverick pulled something out of his pocket. He handed the scroll to Jack, who quickly took it. Jack unrolled it and his smile faded. "The Mayor wants ya to go over those plans for next Halloween. Best get to it."

Jack saddened. "Oh…Right…"

Cobweb Skellington entered the kitchen, clad in his trademark suit. He was smiling. "Morning, Dad, Teacher."

"Morning, mate." Maverick said, not taking his eyes off of the newspaper.

"…Morning, son…" Jack said. He brightened up. Once Maverick saw that Cobweb was giving Jack gifts, he would remember. "What about you, son? Anything you want to say to your ol' man?"

Cobweb looked at him confusedly. He turned to Maverick. "…I did say 'Good morning', right?"

"Yeah." The sorcerer replied.

Jack's face fell. Not his son, too! "Oh…I'm, uh, I'm just going to go to Shadow's…"

"That's cool. You do that." Maverick said tiredly.

Jack placed the plans on the table before exiting the kitchen, heading out the front door.

…

Jack pushed open the door to Shadow's shop, his head down. How could Maverick and Cobweb forget his birthday? Didn't they love him? Still, he supposed he could count on Shadow to remember his birthday. If not her, then maybe Eleanor would remember. After all, she was his grandmother.

"No!"

Jack looked up.

Maxwell was frowning at his mother, clutching on to a large, black coat; which hung on a mannequin.

Eleanor Skellington knelt down to him, holding a little black coat. "Come on, Maxwell, mummy wants you to wear this."

"No!" Maxwell yelled, clutching onto the black coat. "This one!"

"But that's your daddy's new coat."

Edwin stepped forward. "Lemme try, Mum." Eleanor handed her eldest son the little coat. Edwin knelt down to his younger brother. "Maxwell, ya gonna put this on for big brother?"

"No!" Maxwell replied.

Edwin's smile faded. "That's weird…He usually puts it on when I say that…"

Eleanor sighed and placed a hand to her forehead. "As stubborn as his father…"

"I bet Mav could get that on 'im." Marcus, who sat nearby, said.

Maverick's friends and family had had bodies for awhile now. It'd taken Maxwell awhile to get used to having a body, but the little boy managed.

Jack turned to Marcus. "What's going on?"

"Ellie's trying to get that coat on 'im. Little guy wants to wear Mav's coat though."

Shadow came out from the back and saw her boyfriend. "Morning, Jack." She jogged over to him and the two hugged.

"Is there something you'd like to say to me? Any of you?" Jack asked hopefully.

They all stared at him, glanced at each other and then looked back at him. "No…" Marcus said slowly.

Jack's face fell. Maxwell released his father's new coat and ran over to Jack, hugging his legs. "Mr. Jack!"

Jack knelt down to Maxwell, smiling. "Hello, Maxwell. Do _you _have something to say to me?"

Maxwell looked up at him, eyes wide. He turned from Jack, hand to his chin in thought before turning back. The little boy threw his hands into the air. "Mr. Jack!"

Jack's smile faded. Maxwell stared at him, as though proud of himself.

Jack saddened.

…

Jack sat at his desk, head in his hands. He couldn't believe it. Not even Shadow had remembered his birthday. How could they all forget? Didn't they even care? Jack sighed. Oh, well. He'd give them the silent treatment tomorrow and see how they liked it. He'll make them feel guilty. Jack could just hear Maverick say: "Oh my God, Jack! I'm so sorry!" but Jack would just turn away and act like he wasn't there. Jack sighed once more. He hated being cruel to his grandfather, but if it made Maverick feel guilty and actually respect Jack more; then so be it. Jack heard familiar barking and turned.

Zero floated over to his master, smiling the best a dog could. He spun around in a circle. Jack stared at him. "Oh, Zero…" Jack muttered, patting the dog's head. "At least you remembered…C'mon, I'll take you for a walk."

Zero grew excited and raced towards the door. Jack chuckled and followed him out.

Zero raced down the streets of Halloween Town and Jack had to speed-walk to catch up. "Wait for me, Zero!" The skeleton called, though the dog either ignored him or just didn't hear him. The ghost dog floated into the town hall. Jack tilted his head. "The town hall?" Slowly, Jack walked over to it. He opened the door and stepped inside-

"SURPRISE!"

Jack's eye sockets widened.

All of his friends and family smiled at him as streamers fell from the ceiling. Jack stared at them all. Maverick stepped out from the crowd, clapping and clad in a black suit with a dark tie. "Alright, guys. See? Practise makes perfect."

"G…Grandfather? What's going on?" Jack asked.

Maverick huffed and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, what d'ya think? This is ya party!"

"My party…? But…I thought…"

"You didn't really think we forgot, did you, Dad?" Cobweb asked, stepping out from the crowd.

"Heck no!" Maverick exclaimed. "We wouldn't forget your birthday, Jack!"

Jack stared some more before smiling widely. "I admit, you fooled me. But still, thank you, everyone!" He called.

"My idea…" Maverick muttered.

"Of course," Jack said, turning to his grandfather and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Oh, Jack," Maverick groaned. "Men don't hug!"

Jack pulled out of the hug, frowning. "Skellington men do."

Maverick paused before shrugging. "Yeah, we do. Come 'ere, ya big lug."

Jack smiled, relieved that he'd gotten his grandfather's permission and immediately hugged Maverick again. Maverick grunted at the force Jack had hugged him with but chuckled and hugged his skeletal grandson. "I wouldn't forget, Jack…" Maverick whispered in Jack's imaginary ear. "You should know that…"

They felt something push them apart as Cobweb squeezed in between the two, wanting to join in the hug. Both men looked at each other, shrugged and the three Skellingtons hugged one another. They heard the sound of little footsteps as Maxwell ran over and latched onto Jack's leg. "Happy birthday, Mr. Jack!" He exclaimed.

Jack pulled out of the hug and smiled down at the little boy. "Thank you, Maxwell." He bent down and picked Maxwell up. Jack took in what Maxwell was wearing. A little suit, with elastic, red braces holding up his trousers. _This must be that little coat he refused to put on earlier… _Jack thought.

Maxwell noticed what his father was wearing and reached out for Maverick's new black coat. Maverick, realizing what his son wanted, chuckled and slipped off his coat. "I think it's a bit big for you, Maxwell."

Nevertheless, Maxwell carefully slipped off his own coat and snatched his father's. He put it on. Obviously, Maxwell was much too small for the coat, as his hands ended up where Maverick's upper arm would usually be. Needless to say, Maxwell seemed incredibly excited to be wearing his father's coat and waved his arms in delight. Both Jack and Maverick smiled. "Maxwell," Maverick said. "Can daddy have his coat back?"

"No!" Maxwell exclaimed. "Mine!" He hugged himself, protecting the coat from being taken away.

Maverick laughed. "Then what am I supposed to wear?"

Maxwell held out his own coat.

Maverick took it, grinning. He held it up for all to see. "I think this is a little small for me, Maxwell."

Maxwell stuck his tongue out and hugged Jack's neck.

Marcus stepped out of the crowd, shrugging. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's party!"

"I believe we're waiting for grandson of small child to open his presents."

Jack turned.

Montarg stood against the window, looking away from them.

"Montarg?" Jack asked. "You're here too?"

"Hmph." Montarg grunted, turning his head away, eyes closed.

Marcus smiled and chuckled. "It's his way of saying he cares. You'll learn 'Montarg language' over time."

"Right." Jack nodded. "But he's right. I have to open my presents."

Maverick wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders and led him over to a throne. "For the birthday boy." The sorcerer said. Jack smiled and handed Maxwell to Eleanor, despite the child's small protests. The skeleton was handed presents of different shapes and sizes.

After unwrapping several presents, including a spell book from Shadow (for helping him whenever he used Maverick's staff) and a new hat from Kranium, Jack came to Maverick's present. It was fairly large and cubed shaped. He shook it softly next to the place where his ear should be. Carefully, he ripped off the white wrapping paper. The box was wooden and had a crank attached to the side. Curiously, Jack turned the crank. The tune was slow and, as Jack turned the crank faster, he recognized it as 'This Is Halloween'. Suddenly, the lid burst open and a miniature Jack popped out; cackling. Jack jumped in his seat in shock. Maverick burst into laughter, pointing and holding his stomach. Jack frowned. "Grandfather! What was that?"

"Get it? Jack in the box!" Maverick laughed, pointing to the miniature Jack on the spring.

Jack pouted, knowing that Maverick had successfully startled him. "I thought we agreed not to be mean to each other on our birthdays…"

"Oh, Jack! I'm not mean, never mean!" Maverick exclaimed. "I'm just bein' Maverick!"

Jack smiled. "Right…" He chuckled. He placed the jack-in-the-box aside. He took another present from the pile, the one from Cobweb. Slowly, he unwrapped the thin, rectangular present. Once he saw what was inside, he smiled softly. "Oh, Cobweb…"

In his hands, Jack held a photo frame. In the picture, was Jack standing with Cobweb in his arms from when the prince was eight. Written in the corner, in black ink, was: "_Happy birthday, Papa_". Cobweb knew it warmed Jack's imaginary heart when Cobweb called him 'Papa' because that's what the prince used to call him when he was little. Jack reached out and hugged his son with one arm. "Thank you, son."

"You're welcome…Papa…" Cobweb replied.

The crowd parted as Amanda, clad in an elegant, black dress, stepped through, holding a tray with a pumpkin-shaped cake on top. Several candles were perched on top of the cake. "Make a wish, Jack." Amanda said.

Jack thought about it and bent forward and blew out the candles.

"Did ya wish for something, Mr. Jack?" Maxwell asked, still in his mother's arms.

"Didn't have to." Jack replied. "I have everything I could ever want."

"Except a queen…" Maverick muttered a little too loudly, causing Jack to blush (though how, he didn't know).

"Amanda," Jack said slowly. "Why…Why is there a chunk taken out of the cake?"

Amanda paused then turned her head to look at the cake. Truth enough, there was a large chunk missing. Amanda gasped. "What the-?" She paused and looked at Marcus.

"…Why y'all lookin' at me?" Marcus asked.

"Marcus…" Amanda muttered in a threatening tone.

Marcus raised his hands defensively. "Wasn't me, Mandy! Honest!"

"Then who…" She trailed off before turning to Montarg, who was licking orange icing off of his fingers. "Montarg!"

Montarg looked over at her. "What?"

"That was for Jack!"

"Cake is cake, woman. It's supposed to be eaten."

"Not _yet! _Jack was supposed to have the first slice!"

"Hmph. You obviously don't understand me, woman. I take things that I need. I was hungry and that cake looked like the only adequate thing around."

Marcus chuckled. "That cause it was made my Mandy?"

Montarg's eyes widened and he turned away, seemingly embarrassed.

"Come on, now, let's not fight." Jack said.

"Nah." Maverick called. "Let's party instead!"

…

An hour later, everyone was either dancing to the band's music, chatting and gossiping or just catching up with friends. Maxwell stared up at the snack table, knowing that there was food up there. He stood on his tip toes and reached for the food. When he noticed that he was too small, tears developed in his eyes. He sniffed. Suddenly, someone held a plate out for him. Maxwell looked from the plate of food up to the person and saw his brother's smiling face. Maxwell smiled in return. "Big Bwudder!" he exclaimed and hugged his brother's legs.

Jack held his glass of punch in one hand and watched as the band changed their tune to a slow, romantic one. Marcus sat in a seat next to him. Couples began slow dancing together.

"Montarg," Amanda said as she approached the sorcerer.

"Hm?" Montarg grunted, opening one eye to look at her.

She held out her hand. "I want you to come and dance with me…" She said softly.

"Hmph." Montarg looked away.

"Come on, Montarg, please?"

Montarg muttered something.

"What?"

"I said I don't know how to slow dance, ok?" Montarg snapped, both of his eyes opening. Amanda paused before giggling softly. She reached forward and took hold of his hand.

"I'll teach you," She said gently, leading Montarg onto the dance floor. "Put your hand on my waist."

"I beg your pardon?"

Amanda took hold of his hand and placed it on her waist. "Here." She placed her own hand on his shoulder, then grasped his other hand gently. She stepped backward and, luckily, Montarg stepped with her. "That's it, Montarg…You're getting the hang of it." She added as they stepped together.

Marcus chuckled and nodded to them. "See that?" He asked Jack. "That's Monty warming up to someone."

"He's letting her go near him…" Jack muttered, almost in awe.

"Yep." Marcus nodded. "Speaking of which, don't you have a girlfriend?"

Jack paused then placed his glass of punch on the table nearby and jogged into the crowd of dancers to find Shadow. Marcus chuckled.

"Mr. Marcus."

Marcus looked down. "Hey, kid," He greeted Maxwell. "Wanna come and sit with me?"

Maxwell nodded. Marcus reached down and picked him up, placing him on his lap. Maxwell picked up a peanut butter and jelly brain sandwich from his plate and broke it in half. "Halfsies?" He asked, holding up one half.

Marcus shrugged. "Yeah, alright." He took the half and they bumped both halves together before chewing on them.

Meanwhile, Jack had spotted Shadow. "Shadow," He said. "Would you, uh, would you like to dance?"

Shadow smiled softly. "I'd love to, Jack…"

The two walked off onto the dance floor. They gently began to dance. "Thank for all of this," Jack said.

"If there's anyone you should thank, Jack, it's Maverick. It was his idea." Shadow smiled.

"Yes. But you're here, so you must've helped." Jack smiled.

Shadow giggled. "Alright, you caught me. I hung up the decorations. Or, well, Sally and I did. Kranium too."

Jack nodded, feeling a pang of jealousy in his chest. He remembered when he thought Shadow and Kranium were together. Jack looked back at Shadow and saw that she was looking off somewhere else. Jack turned.

Maverick and Eleanor were holding each other tightly, gently moving in circles. Maverick played with a strand of his wife's hair, while whispering things in her ear.

Jack smiled and turned to look at his son, who was dancing with Sally; his head on top of hers. Alistair and Melissa danced nearby. Jack smiled. He paused as he felt Shadow place her head on his chest. The skeleton gulped nervously and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Jack…" Shadow whispered.

Jack smiled. "And I love you, my sweet sorceress." Out of the corner of his eye socket, Jack saw his grandparents kiss. He bent down and tilted Shadow's chin up before gently pressing his lips to hers. Shadow wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him with all the passion she had. When they pulled away, Shadow smiled. "Happy birthday, Jack."

"Thank you, Shadow."

…

"Didn't do so bad, huh?"

Jack looked up.

Maverick stood beside him, a glass of wine in his hand. "My idea, I mean."

"Not at all." Jack replied. Maverick looked away from him, watching as Cobweb and Sally leaned towards each other and kissed.

"How many have you had?" Jack asked, nodding to Maverick's glass of wine.

Maverick glanced at his drink. "Not many. This is my third."

"Oh, not many then." Jack said sarcastically.

"Oi, watch it." He pointed to the stage. "Or I'll go up there and make a cheesy speech about you."

Jack laughed and Maverick smirked. Maverick stepped closer to Jack and harshly punched his arm.

"Ow!" Jack yelped and rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

"It's midnight. It ain't your birthday anymore." Maverick answered then sipped his wine.

Jack, despite the throbbing in his arm, smiled at Maverick and reached forward, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Maverick…For everything…"

Maverick chuckled and patted his back. "Welcome, Jack."

…

"I love you, Jack! You're the _best!_" Maverick yelled.

Jack sighed, continuing to drag his drunk grandfather down the street towards their house. "That's great, Grandfather…"

Maxwell tugged on Edwin's trouser leg. "Big Bwudder, what's wrong with Daddy?"

Edwin sighed. "Nothing, Maxwell. He's just being Dad."

"I should be with Ellie!" Maverick yelled. "Ellie loves me!"

"Right now? No. Not really." Eleanor muttered.

Amanda giggled at her son's behaviour. She shivered slightly in the cold night's air, then felt something on her shoulders. She turned her head to look at Montarg, who was no longer wearing his red coat. She looked at herself, realizing he had draped his coat across her shoulders. She smiled sweetly at him, but he just grunted and turned away.

Once they reached Skellington Manor, Cobweb opened the door and allowed Jack, still dragging Maverick, inside. Jack dragged his grandfather up the stairs. Eventually, he managed to carry him to his room and laid Maverick on the bed. Jack sighed as Maverick's snoring could be heard, indicating that he'd fallen asleep somewhere on the way upstairs. Jack chuckled. "Oh, Grandfather…You really know how to party…" Jack glanced at the doorway, checking to see if anyone was watching before bending down and doing something he'd never done before.

He kissed Maverick's forehead.

"Thank you, Grandfather." Jack muttered before turning out the light and heading downstairs. _This, _he thought, _was a birthday to remember…_

…

Author's note:

I've always thought that Jack's birthday was on the 1st of October. So, here's a little something for him.

Heh. Maxwell likes to wear his daddy's clothes.

Happy birthday, Jack!


End file.
